Doulos Concit
- Cloak= "<<< Yøu certainly have a knack før attracting the mentally unstable." - No Cloak= "<<< Apøløgies that I have nøt brøught yøu any cørpses yet før paint but I have nøt really been seeing many crimes lately." - Eyepatch Off= "<<< It is certainly a wønderful day tø run at high speed før nø legitimate reasøn least øf all tø escape witnesses."}} |-|AB = - Cloak= "<<< I did nøt mean tø øffend yøu. <<< I was just surprised by høw cløse yøu were. <<< Usually I am ønly that cløse tø wømen when they are asleep and I am trying tø øpen their windøw uh. <<< Hm. <<< Uh. <<< Well." - No Cloak= "<<< I thøught rum was a søda. <<< Høw can yøu make sugar intø alcøhøl." - Eyepatch Off= "<<< It was hard tø track yøu by scent aløne. <<< By which I mean that it is nice tø see yøu and yøu smell pretty. <<< And alsø I did nøt save that apple cøre that yøu threw away øver yøur left shøulder precisely 174 minutes agø and alsø I ate søme øf it. <<< Øh my."}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Doulos Concit |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 9 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Bronzeblood, #B46610 |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = arrowheadProtector |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = <<< Speaks tø øthers like sø. >>> And tø himself in this fashiøn. <<< Alsø døes nøt swear and ends every sentence with the møst basic target øf all. |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Sightseeing |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = crossbowKind, 2xxbowKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = A double-sided crossbow }} > Enter Name Your name is Doulos Concit. You are 9 SOLAR SWEEPS old and you have what you like to describe as BRONZE BLOOD. You live in your treehouse fortress with your lusus, a fearsome BEAR-SNAKE, and you really enjoy shooting stuff with COOL ARROWS, particularly bad guys. > What's the deal with the eyepatch? That sure is a neat SCAR on your eyeball! It is indicative of your power, which is DAMN-NEAR GODLY AIM. You can pretty much shoot anything you can see. You keep it HIDDEN behind your eyepatch to make it more mysterious, and also because eyepatches get all the bitches, some would say. Actually, the primary reason for the mystery is because it is TOTALLY A BLUFF. You got that scar in a nasty brawl, and in fact you are BLIND in that eye. You pretty much just have really good aim thanks to a lot of practice, and (you would like to think) ANCESTOR STUFF. You don't actually have any special powers, but this REALLY PSYCHES PEOPLE OUT when they know about it and you use this to your advantage. Also, the target shape kind of grosses out women, and you like those things. Those people. Whatever. > Ancestor stuff? You wear the cloak and wield the weapon of your ancestor, who is known only as SKYBLAZE. Your ancestry has led you to title yourself HERO OF THE PEOPLE, as Skyblaze was basically the prototype for Trollbin Hood but way more VIOLENT. You try to uphold his good name by destroying the wicked and defending the weak. Unfortunately, the people close to you keep getting KILLED. While you were young, your messed-up brains developed a COPING MECHANISM in the form of finding similar trolls to the ones that you have lost and giving them nicknames identical to the original. This is pretty pathetic, but it is so subconscious that you only register it as AN EASY WAY TO REMEMBER PEOPLE. Recently, thanks to actually being able to get out and socialize a bit (outside of the context of shooting bad guys with cool arrows), you've started to get a lot better with the weird social problems. The ones that you totally DON'T HAVE WELL MAYBE A LITTLE BIT. > So what else is up with you? You detest SUBJUGGLATORS because of both their violence and their games. You loathe all games, particularly VIOLENT OR DANGEROUS ones because they are a really easy target upon which to project the deaths of people you know. You are way overprotective of the people you are close to. You also detest DRINKING both because it is dangerous and because you have NO LIVER which makes even small amounts of alcohol become DISASTROUSLY HILARIOUS. All your vowels start to sound like "ooo" and sometimes you write poetry or barf on people. Alcohol is absolutely off limits. Unless you're depressed about lady problems. > Allocate Strife Specibus You keep bowKind, crossbowKind, and 2xxbowKind (doublecrossbowKind) specibi. Naturally, your weapon of choice is your DOUBLE-SIDED CROSSBOW not much different in shape to your own symbol. You really only use this weapon, actually, and even though your sylladex is loaded with ammo, you still prefer the old-school method of using a QUIVER even for crossbow bolts. You recently gave your bowKind specibus to your moirail, Malae, so that she could learn to hunt for food. > Examine Fetch Modus You use the SIGHTSEEING modus, in which you shoot something at the card from which you want to release an item. You don't tend to miss. The arrows do, however, tend to ricochet and dump a bunch of stuff out. > I think you said something about social dysfunctions? You're a stalker who likes to eat food that other people leave in the garbage and you like to smell people in their sleep. One time you tried to taste someone's hair, well it really was several times and you kind of actually did taste their hair okay fine. Sometimes you like to track women by scent to keep tabs on them, and one time you maybe possibly smelled someone's feet under the ruse of bending over to pick something up. Maybe. Overall, this is pretty TERRIFYING but you manage to get away with it thanks in part to your LADYKILLING TECHNIQUES which are nothing short of miraculously horrible, and your SOCIAL SKILLS which pretty much could be described as "staring and awkward comments" up until recently. You've gotten better, and some might even call you CHARMING at this point. People who would say that also happen to be the kind that don't notice your tongue just barely touching the end of their hair when you hug them oh man hair tastes so good. > Art Dump Ahoy Zrb6z.png|made by pooooooot. BLUH.gif|never give doulos alcohol ever awwwyes.PNG|in your dreams bro just stick to the eyepatch BRICKd1.gif|here comes the nutela-based pain Dololololololo2.gif|this is why we don't mess with seadwellers. (by poot) Image3.png|welcome to terror I mean WONDERLAND (by temperencia) Category:Trolls